A Birthday always holds a secret x
by AshXDawn4Ever
Summary: It's Dawn's 15th Birthday, and Ash wants to get her something special, something that will explain how he feels about her, He just hopes that she will feel the same way about him... Will Ash be able to tell her? Read and Review please x
1. Chapter 1

Hiyaa x I hope you like this story, It's about Ash wanting to give Dawn something for her birthday, but he wants to give her something special that explains how he feels about her.

Read and review please :D

Three simple words

Ash sighed. He's always wanted to impress Dawn but whatever he does to impress her, he does something stupid like one time, he tripped over his own feet!

But yet again he was peering through a glass window. The window belonged to a shop, not any other normal shop, where you could buy clothes and shoes, a jewellery shop! He was looking for something to buy Dawn, who would turn fifteen in a few days.

He wanted to give her something special...original...something that would show that he loved her, more than a friend, even though he hadn't admitted it yet. He was planing to do so, on her birthday; A surprise for her. He just wished she would maybe feel the same way for him...

He scanned the shelf's looking for something that Dawn would like. After scanning two more rows, something caught his eye; a shiny, gold ring with three simple words engraved on it: _I love you_

Three simple, sparkling words that would explain very clearly how he felt about her. He sighed once again. Three questions popped into his mind:

_'What if she doesn't love me back? What if she laughs and tells me she loves someone else? What if...this ruins our friendship? _

He looked at the ring again, as if asking it for advise. He then glanced at the price; It wasn't that expensive for Ash, because he had won loads of money from Pokemon battles.

Taking one last look at the ring, he headed back down the shop filled street, Hearthome City was a cheery place and a really good location for celebrations. There were people out and about either shopping, playing with their pokemon, training or hanging out with friends.

As Ash continued walking, he couldn't take his thoughts away from the blue haired coordinator; her blue, silky, smooth hair, Her happy, caring attitude, Her gorgeous smile, and her eyes...oh her eyes; Bright, sparkling, sapphire eyes, you could get lost into. He would do anything to just gaze in her eyes all day, even though he's done that loads of times, He would love to do it again.

He smiled, thinking of her always put a smile on his face. Even when he spoke or looked at her had always brought a blush to his cheeks! He was madly in love with her and he knew it...

He walked back to the Pokemon Centre and met Brock inside, obviously flirting with Nurse Joy, but as usual, Croagunk came out of his pokeball and jabbed him with his familiar poison jab. Croagunk then dragged Brock over to Ash.

"Brock?" He said, "Are you alright?" He then added in a chuckle, Brock always ended up like this.

"Yes...I'm OK..." Brock replied, he stood up. "So, Have you found anything for Dawn yet?" He smiled at Ash and stood up.

"Well I did see something she would like...but...I don't know, It kinda says something on it," Ash confessed.

"Oh, What did it say like?" Brock questioned him again. Ash shuffled his feet in a shy way.

"It said...'I Love you'" He mumbled. Brock grinned.

"What was that?" Brock just wanted to hear him say it louder.

"It said, 'I Love You'," He said it loudly, But just as Ash said this, Dawn came down the stairs. She heard them and walked over.

"O..K, Did you just say what I thought you said?" She laughed.

"No, I Was just...Saying to Brock that...Er, never mind, It's hard to explain," Ash laughed nervously.

"ASH! I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE GAY!" She exclaimed. Brock burst out laughing.

"WHAT! I'M NOT GAY!" He exclaimed back, he looked at Brock who was lying on the couches still laughing, he started to calm himself down.

"It seems like it!" She laughed.

"Brock! Stop laughing and get over here and help me explain to Dawn," Ash said to him, Brock walked back over, still smirking.

"Ash was...er...thinking of what to put on a...um...a pin cushion," Ash looked at him, with a look that clearly read 'Is that the best you could do?' Dawn looked confused. Ash hut him with a magazine.

"Um...I meant a card," Ash hut him again, "For someone he likes," Brock said while grinning, Ash slapped his forehead. Dawn's eyes dimmed.

"Oh, that's so sweet, who do you like?" She asked, 'Pity it isn't me...' she thought in her head.

"Um," Ash continued before Brock could say any more. "Er...A person..."

"Ash, of course it's a person, but who?" She wanted to know.

"No one, it's just a card...for...my mum, because I miss her..." Ash said.

"Aww that's so sweet, but you don't like anyone?" She asked. Brock looked at Ash, who's face was red.

"Well I...er...sort of do...kinda...like someone," He said shyly.

"Aww please tell me? Please?" She asked again doing the puppy dog eyes Ash loved so much.

"I can't...Not yet...I...er...never mind..." He walked away up the stairs to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked Brock sadly. Brock sighed.

"He's in love..."

"But, with who?" She asked again.

"I wish I could tell you, but it's up to him, he'll say when he's ready." She sighed, clearly disappointed.

"I wish he loved me..." Brock looked at her, stunned.

"You fancy Ash?"

"Yes, I think I do," She admitted. Brock smiled, "But he'll never love me,"

"You'll be surprised," He muttered.

Ash arrived at his room. He sighed, and started to think.

'This is stupid I've fought the legends of the world and came to justice with the evil Team Galactic! How can I not be able to talk to a girl?' He looked out the window. The sun was setting making a nice red glow in the sky. '_I love you;_ so simple, so_ easy _to say, I bet Gary could easily say that to a girl...at least they all love him back,'

He went to bed early that night, even though the sun was just about to set. He closed his eyes, still thinking about Dawn and her glowing smile that brightens his day.

Dawn lay in her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

'I wish Ash would like me more than a friend' she sighed. She loved him so much, but she just couldn't get the confidence to admit it to him.

She turned over and close her eyes, 'I wish I could tell him, I wonder who he likes...I wish he told me...' She sighed again, thinking of his amazing smile that brightens her day.

Right, I hope you liked this first chapter, and no need to worry, there will be more, please review and tell me what you think, Was it good? Bad? Should I give up? Well please tell me.

Look out for the next chapter :D

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyaa x I'm back with another chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it :) Sorry I didn't update quickly enough...But thanks for the great reviews xxx

**Ash's pov.**

2 Day's left!

I woke up. Yawning and stretching, I glanced at the clock on the wall; 7.15 am. I sighed, got out of bed and dragged myself over to the bathroom to get washed and dressed. I gazed in the bathroom mirror and saw my normal reflection: Raven coloured, messy hair, Dark brown eyes, just the typical normal reflection I was always bored of; _What would Dawn ever see in me?_ I asked myself.

After I was washed and dressed I headed out the door and made my way to the cafeteria. I sighed, knowing it was only two days until Dawn's 15th, I needed to get the ring and tell her how I feel but how am I going to do it?

I reached the cafeteria and saw Brock sitting at a table beside a window.

"Good morning, Ash," Brock said to me as I sat down across from him.

I replied with a simple, "Morning Brock." I looked out the window, and saw the sun shinning, and blue sky peeking through the white clouds.

"So, are you going to buy the ring for Dawn today?" Brock asked me with a smirk. I turned back to face him and smiled.

"Yeah...maybe...I'll show you it when we get the chance," Brock nodded, showing that he was listening. "But Brock..." He looked at me, "How am I going to tell her? What should I d-" He was unable to finish the sentence as Dawn entered the room, I gazed at her, Brock looked round to see what I was looking at, he grinned and turned back to me. I was still looking at her.

Her blue hair sitting perfectly on her shoulders, Her sapphire eyes sparkling like diamonds, Her smooth glowing face landing in a winning smile, she just looked so perfect!

She spotted us and walked over. I blinked and suddenly noticed that I had been staring at her. I shifted my gaze to the table space in front of me, a slight blush creeping upon my face as she took the seat next to me.

"Hi Guys," She said happily.

"Hey Dawn, good sleep?" Brock asked her.

"Yeah, it was all right," She turned to me. "Ash, are you OK? You seem really quiet." I was still gazing at the space in front of me before I realised I was being asked a question. I looked at her.

"Oh...er...yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all," I reassured her.

"What sort of things?" She asked. Brock looked at me.

"Er..." I wasn't expecting this, "Um...just...Er...Gym Battles," I tried to act cool, but failed miserably.

"Oh, OK," She replied. We ordered our breakfast. Mine including everything on the menu. Brock just ordered a cooked breakfast and Dawn ordered a plate of pancakes. Seriously, how can they eat so little?

"Dawn, when is your next Contest?" I asked her. We had finished our breakfast, and we were walking through the streets of Hearthome City.

"In a week," She grinned, probably thinking of all the moves she could use. "Oh and that reminds me, I need to start practising now. I'll be down at the park."

"OK, me and Brock are just going to walk about for a while. Meet you there in half an hour?"

"OK, bye." She said and with that we went our separate ways.

"So Ash, where is the shop?" Brock asked me after Dawn was out of ear range.

"Just down this street," I replied. I lead him to the shop I was at yesterday. Couple of minutes later we arrived there. I peered in the window and stared at the glittering ring. Yes! It was still there. I pointed it out to Brock.

"Wow! I'm sure Dawn would love that," He said and smiled at me. I smiled back and looked at the sparkling ring that said those three words I desperately wanted to say but didn't have the courage too.

'I really need to impress her, this isn't any ordinary girl...this is Dawn Berlitz...the most beautiful, breath taking girl I have ever seen...I don't want to mess this up, she deserves the best, and I hope I can give it to her,' I thought.

I looked at the ring again...I had decided that it was the gift I was going to buy.

I walked into the shop, with Brock following me behind. I went up to the desk where there was an 40 year old looking woman with red glasses, and a red dress. She looked at me.

"Er hi, can I please buy one of the rings from the display window?" I asked her.

"Certainly, What ring do you wish to buy?" She said in a very posh voice. I followed her as she lead me over to the window.

"The gold ring that says 'I Love You'" I replied. She nodded, reached over and grabbed the ring in her long, wrinkled fingers. We returned to the desk, and she placed the ring in a purple, velvet box.

"For your girlfriend?" She asked. I blushed.

"Er...Sort of...Yeah," She smiled, There was an awkward pause, as she continued to wrap the box in a gold bag. I looked round, and saw Brock flirting with a Brown haired girl. I turned back round to face the woman.

"There you go," She said as she handed the bag to me.

"Thanks," I replied and paid the amount of money. She smiled at me again.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you," She then in a flirty voice and winked. OK, this really was awkward, 'Was she hitting on me?!' I thought. With an embarrassed look on my face I walked over to Brock, who was, of course, still flirting.

I dragged him away from the shop before the girl starting hitting him with her bag. And believe me, she looked like she was about to. Back out in the sunny weather, I turned to Brock.

"Right Brock, I bought the ring," He smiled, "But how do I tell her?" I asked him.

"Your asking the wrong guy, Ash," He chuckled. He was right. I was asking the wrong guy, but who could I ask? I thought for a moment: 'Who was good with girls? Who had lots of experience? Hmmm...Paul? No he was to cold-hearted to get a girlfriend...Reggie? Maybe, I should phone him...Wait I know!...GARY!'

10.00pm

After a day of staring at Dawn, buying the ring, meeting up with Dawn, going for lunch, staring at Dawn, practising for my Gym Battles, getting distracted by Dawn, having dinner and staring at Dawn a little more I have to admit, I'm exhausted. OK maybe not staring at Dawn a little more, I had better change that to a LOT more. Seriously, I need help. So I'm deciding to phone Reggie, and unfortunately Gary.

Brock and Dawn had gone up to bed, and I was pressing Reggie's number on the Video calling phone. I waited for a minute, and after three rings, Reggie's familiar face came in view.

"Hey Reggie," I said.

"Hi Ash, how are you?" He smiled,

"Yeah I'm fine, you?"

"Fine thanks," He replied.

"Reggie, can I have your advice?" I asked him,

"Of course you can Ash," He smiled at me again, and I decided to continue.

"Well, it's about...Dawn..." I confessed, He grinned, "I kinda like her...A lot...And I've bought her a ring for her birthday, which is in two days, and on the ring it says...'I love you'" He grinned even wider, if that was possible, "And I'm deciding to tell her how I feel, but how can I do that? I don't know what to do..." I sighed and looked down to hide my blush.

"God, Ash. I've always knew you liked her," I looked up again, he continued. "It's obvious she likes you back, so you don't have to worry," He reassured me, "Look all you have to do is take her to a romantic place, tell her from your heart, and then give her the ring, It's better if you do it at night,"

"How is it better at night?" I asked, confused.

"It's more romantic, you should give her a red rose, they're romantic too," He said.

"OK, But how do you know she likes me back?" This was the one question that mattered the most.

"It's the way she looks at you and You both have a special bond with each other. Even Brock has noticed it, because he said to me when you too where at the park."

[Flashback]

"_Come on Ash! Let's go to the park!" Dawn yelled happily and grabbed my hand and we ran to the park. Thank god it was a sunny, hot day and not raining. She ran to the bench and sat down, I followed her and sat down next to her._

"_Isn't Veilstone City so pretty?" She asked me._

"_Not as pretty as you," I whispered to myself. She looked at me._

"_What?" _

"_Oh...Er...Nothing...I was just thinking of how Pallet Town was pretty too," I lied. She excepted my excuse, and faced back towards the small pond. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, she was blushing, she probably heard what I said. I looked towards the pond aswell._

"_I wonder what it would be like, to be a famous coordinator or a famous trainer?" She turned to face me again._

"_Come on, you are so going to be a famous coordinator," I smiled at her, "Your good at it," She blushed._

"_Your a good Pokemon Trainer, so you'll be famous too," She said to me._

"_Thanks," I replied as she smiled. _

_There was a pause._

"_TAG! YOUR IT!" Dawn laughed as she jumped of the bench and started running. I grinned and began to run and catch her. She danced out of my reached whenever I got near her. She ran behind a tree and made a funny face at me. I laughed. _

_I dodged round the tree and grabbed her around her waist. She blushed but continued laughing as we fell on the grass. We sat up and smirked at each other._

_Brock and Reggie walked up to up with huge grins._

[End Of Flashback]

"Er...Ash?" Reggie called, I shook out of my daze, and faced Reggie.

"Oh...Sorry Reggie...Flashback..." I muttered. He smirked. "Well thanks for your help,"

"Anytime, And remember to phone be back with the news," He said.

"Will do," I reassured him, and we both said our 'Byes' and hung up. Right, Gary's next.

I dialled his number and waited a couple of seconds until Gary's face came up on the screen

"Ashy Boy!" He shouted cheerfully. I groaned and then I heard sniggers from around him.

"Gary stop calling me that!" I shouted back at him. He grinned.

"OK, OK, I'll stop," He laughed.

"Good, right, Gary I need your advise,"

"Can you repeat that?" He asked with a pretend look of shock on his face, "Louder this time?"

"Gary, I need your help," I repeated again, Gary grinned. He turned round.

"Have you got that recorded?" He asked them, and a few people answered yes. I couldn't see who he was with because it was dark, probably having a party as usual. He turned back to me to met my face of annoyance. He grinned at me. "So, what you wanting advise on?"

"Well...Dawn..." His grin widened.

"AWW! ASHY BOY LOOOVES DAWN!!!!!" He shouted.

"GARY! SHUT UP! Look, it's her birthday in two days and I bought her this ring that says 'I love you' on it..." Gary listened, "And I'm planning to tell her my feelings on her birthday. But how will I do that?" I asked him. He thought for a moment, placing his fingers on his chin.

"Do it at night, and give her a red rose!" He said, I blinked.

"Weird, that's exactly what Reggie said...Anyways...Do you think that will work?"

"Yes of course it will, she defiantly LOOOOVES you back," He said to me confidently.

"Yeah, that's what Reggie said too...OK then, I'll take her to a romantic place, at night, give her the red rose and the ring and then tell her how I feel..."

"Yup, and then you'll have your cheerleader all to yourself," He replied with a smirk, I blushed.

"So, what romantic place should I take her?"

"Well, where are you?"

"Hearthome City," I replied. Again, Gary though for a moment.

"OH! You should take her to the park, beside the fountain!" He exclaimed, "The fountain always lights up at night."

"OK, Thanks for your help,"

"No problem, just remember to phone me back with what happened," He said happily. I smiled.

"OK, I will,"

"And remember, I've got the recording of you," He stuck out his tongue and with that he hung up. I groaned knowing that he will probably use it for blackmail in the future.

Well I hope you liked this chapter =) Just to let you know, chapters 4 will be Dawn's birthday, and I don't have an idea for chapter 3, so idea's are welcome, send them in a review or pm me. Please review, it makes me much happier and quicker updates :D so pleaseeee review with idea's and what you thought of this chapter and how it can be improved. 

Keep looking back for the next chapter :) xxx

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


	3. Author's Notes

Heey everyone, I am sooo sorry that this isn't a chapter and I haven't updated this story for a while because I've been really busy, but It's the October Holidays for me so I should be getting this story up and running again this week.

I'm really stuck on ideas for chapter 3, I'm going to put Zoey and Kenny in, but I don't know what the chapter is going to be about. If you have any ideas please put it in a review, and I'll try my best to fit it in. (no OC)

And another thing, on the 22nd - 25th of October I'm going down to London to an Anime Convention, so I won't be able to update around those dates. 

Thank you for all your kind reviews, and I'll try my best to get chapter 3 up as soon as possible. =) 

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


End file.
